Little Trouble
by KeronAssassinofDeath
Summary: Before the Keroro Platoon lifted off Tamama and Dororo snuck Dororo's little sister Lexixi onto the Platoon's ship. On their way to earth they crash and get seperated. Will the platoon ever find each other alive again or will one of the get killed in the process?
1. Sneaky Frogs

Little Trouble

Tamama- Poisrxtovaroluzoz does not own Keroro Gunso  
Lexixi- But she does own me ^^

"Destroy the Pekopons!" shouted one of the Keronian frogs shouted at Keroro's Platoon. The other Keronian frogs joined in. One of the members of Keroro's Platoon broke off of formation and walked over to a little dark purple frog.  
"Lexixi." He said. The frog turned her head away from him. "Please don't be mad at me." "How can I not be mad at you?" Lexixi snapped at him. "We promised each other that we wouldn't destroy the pekopons!" He sighed.  
"Lance Corporal Dororo!" another member of the platoon shouted.  
"Private Tamama." Dororo said and turned around to see a navy blue Keronian frog standing behind him. Lexixi frowned at Dororo.  
"I think Lexixi wants to come with us." Tamama said and looked at her.  
"What I never said that!" Lexixi gasped.  
Tamama ignored her and chuckled. "Dororo. I'll make a deal with you."  
"Huh?" Dororo blinked at Tamama.  
"I'll help you sneak Lexixi on our ship." Tamama said.  
"What?" Lexixi and Dororo blinked at Tamama.  
"Yep." Tamama said.  
"Your crazy and stupid." Lexixi said  
"You don't need to complement me Lex." Tamama smiled at Lexixi. Lexixi smiled and hugged Tamama. "You're welcome."  
Dororo looked at them in confession and heard the voices of the other platoon members. Tamama and Dororo gasped and started running till they got to the platoon's ship. Tamama entered the password. "Go. Go!" Tamama said and Dororo and Lexixi and ran inside. Dororo lead Lexixi to his room and pushed her in then locked the door. Dororo and Tamama ran out of the ship and looked around for the other Platoon members. Giroro, Keroro, and Kululu walked over to them. "Where have you two been?" Keroro asked them.  
"No where." Tamama said and looked at the leader of the platoon.  
"No matter." Giroro said roughly. "We have to go." Tamama and Dororo nodded. Keroro walked up to the ship, entered the password and walked inside the other members followed.  
"Go to your rooms in till dinner." Keroro said. They nodded and Dororo ran to his room to see the damage his younger sister has done. Lexixi sat on his bed cleaning her sword. His room looked clean. "Lex." He said and she looked up at him.  
"Hm?" she looked up at him.  
"You ok?" He asked her.  
"Fine." She said and put her sword in its holder and sighed.  
They heard a knock on the door and Lexixi ran under Dororo's bed. "Come in." Dororo said, the door opened, and Tamama walked in.  
"How's Lexixi?" He asked.  
"Fine." Dororo said and Lexixi crawled out from under the bed.  
"Almost time for lift off." Keroro's voice came over the intercom.  
Dororo, Tamama, and Lexixi looked at each other.


	2. Meteor Trouble

Chapter 2  
~Meteor Trouble~

"Almost time for lift off." Keroro's voice came over the intercom. Dororo, Tamama, and Lexixi looked at each other. Tamama ran to his room which was right across the hall from Dororo's.  
"Lift off in 5. 4. 3. 2. 1." Kululu's voice came over the intercom and they felt the ship lift off. Lexixi slid under the bed and hanging on to one of the beds legs. Dororo fell on his bed and laid there.  
"Lift off successful." Keroro said over the intercom joy in his voice. "Dinner time."  
Lexixi groaned and Dororo sighed. "I'll sneak some food back for you." Dororo said and walked out of the room. Tamama had been waiting on him.  
"Well, Are we sneaking food back for Lex?" Tamama asked Dororo quietly. Dororo nodded. "Good." They walked into the main room together. Once they had entered the main room the smell of food hit them hard. Tamama and Dororo found themselves drooling. All their favorites had been set out on the table. "Mmmmm…" They said and looked around. Giroro and Kululu walked in and gasped.  
"Whoa." Giroro said and stared at the table full of food. The 4 frogs shot glances at each other.  
"It's too good to be true!" Tamama said and they nodded.  
"Where's Keroro?" Dororo ask kind of suspicious.  
"Dunno." Kululu and Giroro said to caught up in the food.  
Keroro walked into the room smiling. "Eat up." They ran over and dug in. After they all got done eating Dororo and Tamama snuck some food in for Lexixi who was sitting in Dororo's room messing with her sword.  
"Took y'all long enough!" Lexixi frowned.  
"Sorry. Keroro held us up." Dororo said.  
"Figures." Lexixi rolled her eyes and Dororo and Tamama handed her the food. Lexixi started eating and stopped. Something hit the platoon's ship and Lexixi hit the wall. "ooof." She said. Dororo and Tamama held onto the bed frame. "What was that?" Lexixi groaned.  
"I have no clue." Tamama said and looked around. Dororo helped Lexixi up only to get thrown back into the wall again. Dororo and Tamama got up and ran into the main room of the space ship. Giroro, Kululu, and Keroro were already there.  
"Meteors!" Keroro frowned at his platoon. Another meteor hit the ship bursting out it's window. The platoon moved back dodging shards of glass that was coming at them.  
Dororo tried to run to his room but got stopped by the ship getting ripped in half. The platoon gasped and froze in fear as the saw a bigger meteor coming at them. The next thing they knew the hit the wall and blacked out. The five platoon members got sucked out of the ship.  
~~~~~~~~~~On Earth somewhere in the United States~~~~~~~~~

Lexixi lay on the ground hurt. "Ugh." Lexixi groaned and looked up at the sky feeling unable to move. "Where am I?" She heard a snarl and held her breath. "A dog." She growled and forced herself to get up.  
A black and brown pit-bull snared at her. She stepped back and the pit-bull ran at her. She gasped and started running. The pit-bull followed and she kept running. The pit-bull snarled and tackled her baring its teeth at her. "HELP!" She screamed and it bites her arm. She felt the dog bite her arm and she screamed in pain. A girl with long brown hair that was pulled back in a ponytail and wore a blue dress that came down to her knees and brown cowboy boots grabbed a rock and chunked it at the dogs head. The dog stopped biting Lexixi and snarled at the girl.  
The girl shot the dog with a stun gun and the dog fell over. Lexixi cried in pain. The girl picked up Lexixi and set her on an old box. The girl reached in her back pack and pulled out a white piece of cloth and started to wrap Lexixi's arm up. "You ok?" The girl asked.  
Lexixi shook her head still in pain. "No."  
"Alright." The girl said, picked Lexixi up, and put her in her backpack. Lexixi groaned in pain and the girl jumped up and landed on a fence post then jumped onto a roof and jumped from roof to roof. The girl landed at a shack in the middle of the woods. The girl opened the door then closed it and set her bag on the table. She opened the bag and Lexixi crawled out.  
"Don't do that again." Lexixi growled weakly. The girl chuckled and grabbed some a can of disinfectant then walked back over to Lexixi and sprayed it on the bite marks on her arm. Lexixi screamed and jumped up. "AH!" "Wimp." The girl called out to Lexixi.  
"I AM NOT A WIMP!" Lexixi shouted at her. The girl looked at Lexixi who was hanging from the light on the celling.  
"Are you sure about that?" The girl chuckled. "I mean you are the one hanging from a light on the celling." "Whatever." Lexixi jumped down from the light and tried to land on her two feet, but instead landed on her face. "Ow." The girl picked Lexixi up and finished cleaning and wrapping the bite marks. Lexixi sighed and looked at the girl. "I'm Lexixi." She said. "And you are?" "I go by Nike." The girl said.  
"Go by? Don't you have a real name?" Lexixi blinked.  
"Eh." Nike sighed and Lexixi gave her the puppy dog eyes. "Fine. My real name is Alexander." "I like your name." Lexixi smiled at Nike.  
"Thanks. I like yours too." Nike smiled back at Lexixi.  
"Since you saved me. I'll protect you." Lexixi said.  
"Really? Cool!" Nike smiled at the dark purple frog.  
"That's not all. I'll give you a power." Lexixi said and a dark purple aura formed around Lexixi and Nike. They were both lifted up into the air then dropped to the ground.  
Nike stood up and looked at Lexixi who was getting up off the ground again. "What power did you give me?" She asked curiously.  
"Shape-Shifting. It comes in handy when someone is chasing you or something." Lexixi said. Lexixi and Nike heard knocking on the door and they looked at each other. Lexixi hide in Nike's backpack and Nike went to answer the door when.  
BOOM!  
The door was knocked to the ground. Nike gasped, grabbed her backpack, and started to run to the back of the shed when she started to feel dizzy and shut her eyes. Nike fell to the ground.


	3. Keronian Shock

Chapter 3  
~Keronian Shock~

Lexixi peeked out of Nike's backpack only to see she was in a forest. Someone grabbed the backed pack, opened it, and turned it upside down making the objects in the bag hit the ground. Lexixi was first to hit the ground followed by a few books, a survivor knife, ninja stars, a pocket knife, and a gun. The person threw the bag aside and picked Lexixi up. "Boss! I found her!" a man's voice said and Lexixi kicked at him trying to get away. "She's a mean one too."  
"Nike!" Lexixi shouted and continued kicking at him. The man growled and tied her up to a tree then walked over to where Nike was tied up. Lexixi growled and let out a loud screech. The man covered his ears and fell to his knees. Lexixi used her knife to cut the ropes and fell to the ground. "Idiot." She growled and looked around confessed. "What does he mean by I found her?" She jumped up into the tree Nike was tied to and started cutting the ropes. She was down to the last two ropes when she got knocked to the ground. She got up and looked around a small figure in a cape stood in front of her.  
"You're going to pay for what you did!" The figure growled and tackled her sending both of them rolling backwards.  
"What?" She blinked and looked up at the figure. Its skin was a light blue. "No way!" She gasped and the figure knocked her out.  
"Minkiki!" A girl with light brown hair and blue eyes ran over to the figure. "Stop!" The girl pulled the figure off of Lexixi and growled. "What the heck? You said you wouldn't hurt her!"  
"She deserved it, Echo." The figure removed the hood to revel a light blue tadpole with a dark blue Keronian hat. The girl shook her head and looked at Minkiki. "You don't know her like I do."  
"Lexixi!" Nike gasped and tried to get loose but couldn't.  
"So, You're working for Lexixi? Eh?" Minkiki looked at Nike.  
"What the heck are you talking about?" Nike growled. "I saved her life!" "How could you save a traders life?" Minkiki growled back at her.  
"Trader. What do you mean by trader?" Nike blinked.  
"She spilt up the Razoror Platoon!" Minkiki said.  
"I didn't spilt up anything!" Lexixi said. Minkiki spun around to see the dark purple keronian frog standing behind her. "That was Dagger's fault! He was the one that got us into this mess in the first place! I just left before I got any worse."  
"No. Dagger wouldn't do that!" Minkiki said and shook her head. Lexixi frowned. Echo helped Nike down from the tree.  
"Are you sure Minkiki?" Lexixi frowned.  
_ BOOM!_  
A shot was fired at Nike and Echo. Nike pushed Echo down and jumped back. The bullet headed towards Lexixi and Minkiki. "Lexixi! Look out!" Nike gasped. Lexixi pulled out her katana and put it in front of Minkiki and her. The bullet hit the katana and bounced off it and hit a tree. More shots were fired at them. Nike did a back handspring and frowned. "Let's go." Nike, Echo, Lexixi, and Minkiki ran off.  
A black and white 2005 Ford Mustang Saleen cop car drove off after them. "We're being hunted!" Echo gasped.  
"Nike!" Lexixi growled.  
"I'M INNOCENT!" Nike said and continued running from the cop car. The cop car speed up and Echo caught a glimpse of what looked like a decepticon symbol was on the side. "CRAP!" Echo growled.  
"What?" Minkiki blinked.  
"It's a decepticon!" Echo hissed.  
"Decepticon." Nike said and gasped. "Where are the Autobots when you need them?" A blue chevy volt speed past them and spun around in front of the cop car and gassed it running head on in to the cop car. Nike, Echo, Lexixi and Minki stopped.  
"You were saying?" Echo looked at her. "Let's go!" They started running again.

* * *

They arrived at Nike's shack and walked inside. "OK. I have to find the rest of the Platoon." Lexixi said pacing back and forth across the floor.  
"Good luck with that." Nike said and looked at Lexixi. "They could be anywhere in the world." Minkiki and Echo nodded.  
"Well, I have to try." Lexixi said. "they could have landed in the same spot though! Because the front part of the ship land in a different spot than the back….." Lexixi gapsed then smiled. "Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!"  
Nike and Echo tilted their heads and Minkiki blinked. "What Lex?" Nike asked.  
"The back half of the space ship is close by It was all of the stuff I need to find the Keroro Platoon!" Lexixi said.  
"Well. Let's go!" Nike said and got up. Echo and Minkiki also got up. The group of four walked out of the door towards the back half of the space ship.

* * *

Lexixi- Well aren't we special?  
Minkiki- Yup. Getting chased isn't fun at all.  
Lexixi- Yup.


End file.
